The present invention is directed generally to electric heating element assemblies, and more particularly to a housing for enclosing the connections between the end terminals of a sheathed resistance heating element and electrical lead wires.
Surface-type electric heating elements, which are widely used in electric ranges, hot plates and similar appliances, usually comprise an elongated tubular sheath containing a resistance wire which is electrically insulated from and held in position within the sheath by a concentric layer of compacted refractory material. The heating element is formed into a flat winding and electrical connections are established with the resistance wire at the ends of the element by means of terminal pins fitted into the ends.
To supply electrical power to the heating element, the terminal pins are connected to a source of electrical energy. This may be accomplished by either plugging the terminal pins into a socket for contact with spring contacts carrying electrical current, or by connecting the terminal pins to lead wires by means of individual screw connections. When the terminal pins are connected by means of screw connections the connections are ordinarily protected from inadvertent contact and mechanical misalignment by being enclosed within an electrically non-conductive housing. One such housing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,321 issued to the present applicant on May 21, 1974, and assigned to the present assignee.
Unfortunately, prior-art terminal housings have not been completely satisfactory in the replacement market, wherein many different types and sizes of interconnections are encountered. For this reason, a need has developed for a universal terminal housing which can accommodate many different types of connections without the need for additional clips, straps, retainers or adapters, thus relieving the service man from the necessity of stocking many different types of terminal housings and accessories. The present invention is directed to such a universal terminal housing which utilizes only one type of housing section and does not require additional clamps or locking members.